Dance With The Devil
by IrisCode
Summary: Following the deaths of both of her brothers, a blind girl is attacked. When she has a chance to help capture the ones who killed her brothers, she leaps at the opportunity, completely disregarding her personal safety. Contains: rape, murder, gory imagery, death, torture and offensive language.


**A/N Yes, another story from me, this one is also rated M, however, this one will be darker than my other one, not undermining the darkness of the other story I've written for Death Note, but... this one's worse.**

**Warning: Rape, murder, trauma, death, torture, severe injuries, dark imagery. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: Shock-horror! I don't own Death Note! Bet you never saw that one coming :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was raining, once again. It seemed that here in England it did nothing but rain.

The dark evening was held back from me with the help of a large window, which reflected the pools of electricity that lit up the metallic snake with their yellow glow. Strips of the pale light stretched down the middle of the fast-moving, winding, metal snake that I was seated within.

The seats were all occupied, except for the ones around me. I had sat in a table-seat, meaning there were three empty seats surrounding me. This is how I always sit when travelling from London back to Brough, for it was a three hour journey and I never wanted to have to spend it with some boring stranger.

I had with me; a suitcase, pushed under the table where my legs would have been, my legs being folded underneath me, a laptop bag sitting on the seat next to me with, a laptop, its charger wire, some other wires for other things, an iPod, earphones, a Sudoku book in large text and…

"Excuse me miss, may I see what you have in that bag?" A ticket guard asked of me.

I stared down at my bag as a man hopped onto the seat opposite me, wonderful, now I'd have company for the rest of this journey, to be completely honest; I hadn't noticed the stopping of the train.

I reached for the zip, quickly undoing it and revealing the mess of wires and a white, folded, cane.

"Ever so sorry miss!" The guard exclaimed when he saw the white object.

"It's quite alright, it's your job after all" I smiled, "I should have made it more obvious what it was in the first place.

He checked my ticket and then turned to the man who had sat opposite. "Are you accompanying her?" He asked, making the assumption that everyone else does, that I, because of my vision impediment, I needed looking after at all times.

"Mmm no," The man replied staring at me.

"Miss, do you have an adult accompanying you?"

"No I need no looking after, my father is waiting for me, or will be, when I reach the station"

He nodded, looking worried. "Take care miss" he said as the man paid for a ticket, after that, he shuffled away to take the rest of the tickets.

I returned my gaze to the murky outside world. The misty rain covered the landscape and diamond droplets coated the pane of glass I stared through.

I didn't speak to the man, I was aware that others were staring at him, or at least, that is what I assumed, because people's heads were tilted this direction, and there was no reason for anyone to stare and gape at me like that.

I pulled out my laptop, it couldn't last the whole journey, and however, I only wanted to check up on something quickly.

I typed in the password and opened the news, having no clue how I managed to get internet connection from a moving train…had mum been on here again? I told her, just because she made it big in London, she shouldn't spend tons of money on me; it wasn't like I needed money to love her.

Scowling, I sifted through the entries on the Hull Daily Mail website. The local paper would be the best place so search since the event was happening in and around Hull.

I found what I wanted and began to read, wishing, for the umpteenth time, that I could skim through the information like everyone else.

I sat, hunched over, with my face about half an inch away from the screen. I hated this so much, I could not see the screen properly from a distance and people had a tendency to stare at me when I did this.

The man opposite was evidence to back me up. Even _I_ could see his large, dark eyes staring straight at me, unblinking. Maybe he was blind… I had seen similar behaviour with completely blind people, some had their eyes barely open, others wide, and some managed to blend in with their eyes looking normal or hidden behind sunglasses. This man's eyes didn't seem to move at all, so maybe he could be blind.

I dare not ask however, it was rude to assume anything about people you didn't know, well it was rude to people you did know as well.

It took me about half an hour to read the short article, nothing new had happened, no clues, no suspects no more victims. it seemed eerie to me, what was happening? There hadn't been a victim for about a month now, but, the culprit had not yet been caught.

I put the laptop into hibernation and placed it back into its bag, pulling out my iPod and earphones along with my Sudoku book and a thick pencil which had a rubber/eraser on the opposite end to the lead.

Shuffling through my music I put on a song on repeat from a collection of Disney songs, childish? Yes, but I didn't care.

_They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

_'Cause I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world say I never change?  
Their the ones that stay the same_

I squinted at the large print, deciphering the numbers that were fuzzed around the edges and morphed into other shapes.

I wrote down three ones within different squares before looking around for the twos in the nine boxes.

I continued doing this for around an hour, not finishing a single puzzle, not because I couldn't do it mentally, but because I couldn't physically do it, the strain on my eyes was giving me a headache; the glaring lights were of no help to this.

Within moments, the throbbing pain in my temples was unbearable, I never learned my lesson, I always insisted on trying again and again.

I groaned as I crossed my arms on the table and buried my face in them. To extinguish the pounding light rays.

"Mmm," The muffled sound of the stranger's thoughtful noise startled me.

I jumped and looked sharply up at him, though the mess of hair that covered my face. It tinted everything an orange-brown colour.

I pressed my hand to my forehead and squinted at the strange man.

Strange because he was so pale, his skin reflected the light from the strip-lights above like a shop manikin would do. His hair was a messy affair, even worse than mine, mine which stood out with flicks and bangs everywhere, travelling down to my waist in the same jolty, messy fashion. His almost looked like it had been a result of a violent electric shock or something similar to that.

There was something else strange about him, but I couldn't place it, I stared for about five minutes, until I remembered my manners and looked away, he on the other hand, continued to stare at me, I think.

I put the book away and brought my laptop out again, typing the password at lightning speed so no one could see what buttons I was pressing, paranoid yes, likelihood of anyone caring, not much.

I opened a game of chess that I had started earlier that day, I was leading with all of my main pieces, only about five pawns but I had him cornered. He, being the computer that was on the 'expert' mode, was stuck in a corner, with a knight a bishop and his king, one pawn remained which I was about to seize control of, by that I mean, make it vanish to the side of the board, where all the other pieces he had lost were evident.

I finished the game within four moves, putting him in checkmate.

Starting a new game I sped through all the moves, spending a large amount of time trying to predict the computerised moves and defeat them. It didn't take me long at all to defeat the computer once more.

Smiling smugly, I opened another chess game, making my opening moves then watching and waiting for him to make his.

I beat him once more, but the fun was taken out of the game, the computer put up a fight yes, but it just wasn't the same as playing with an actual person.

My granddad was the one that taught me the game, teaching me all he knew and he was the only one who ever played a game with me, everyone else avoided it because they hated to lose.

I stared at the chessboard, looking at the move I was about to make that would put the king into checkmate. but memories of the games I had played in the past made me stop.

Deep in thought, I let go of the piece, returning it to its position before I used the mouse to lift it to move it.

I thought about my granddad, and how he had always been a good competitor, he gave me the large chess set, that I had at my dad's house now, in his will. The set was so large that the board folded into a box-like case, with padding inside to hold the large, metal, detailed like no other set I had ever seen, pieces without damaging them.

This was pathetic in comparison; the computer couldn't put up a good enough fight to hold my interest for very long.

I sighed as I lifted the piece once more, and placing it in the highlighted spot.

I attempted to play a game with myself instead of the computer, however, this didn't end well, and I was equally matched, ending in stalemate every time.

in irritation I shut the computer, pulling out an old, battered set of P&O Ferry playing cards that I used to play with mum, dad and my brothers. But since the murders of my siblings, my parents had fallen apart, leaving me to be juggled between them.

I resented it, however, it could not be helped, I loved them both equally, but maybe a little less than before due to the stress it causes me to have to split my life apart for them.

Plus the protectiveness overwhelmed me; both parents were determined not to lose me as well as my siblings. So they had gone out of their way at the beginning, making sure I was accompanied at all times by one of them. It got to the point where I had no independence at all, they wouldn't let me go out with my friends they wouldn't let me pop down to the shop to get them food or whatever else was needed, they wouldn't let me breath in a new place without them testing the air for poison gas first. Well maybe not that last one, but this is what it felt like to me.

Eventually I managed to worm out of their protective cocoon and slipped outside and be alone while doing things. Telling them that I would be fine and running off before they could protest.

The deaths of my brothers makes me all the more interested in the murder cases that were happening in Hull, I just know that they are the same, the murderer must be the same person, it just had to be true.

Setting out a solitaire hand I started playing the card game with the eyes of the stranger still on me.

"May I ask what you are staring at?" I spoke up, not looking up from the cards.

"Mmm, nothing in particular, I was just watching you play chess." The quiet voice sounded indifferent, although, if listened in closer, there were hidden undercurrents of emotions.

"Why?" I asked, looking up from the cards.

He reached over and took three cards from the deck and turned them over, taking the queen of hearts and placing her on the king of spades, then moving the jack of spades onto the queen, then moving the king onto the blank space left from the jack.

Then flicking over the card that the king was placed over he fund the ace of diamonds, moving it to the 'target' zone.

He kept moving the cards faster than I could keep up with them.

He then moved the king onto the queen of hearts, finishing the game quickly.

I shuffled the cards thoroughly.

"Do you know Rummy?" I asked, naming my all-time favourite card game, which was taught to me and my older brother by my granddad, we then spent a whole night in a caravan playing the game.

"Mmm, yes I do" He replied, taking the cards from me, with his index finger and thumb. He dealt using his thumb and index finger. giving me the eight and him the seven cards that was the starting point for the game.

I stared at my cards; ace of diamonds, three of clubs, five of spades, nine of hearts, ten of hearts, ten of diamonds, queen of hearts and three of spades.

I looked down and placed the ace next to the deck.

He 'mmm'ed to himself for a moment then picked up the ace and placed down the jack of hearts, which I stared at for a second, knowing I needed it, but making it look like I was thinking about it.

I added the card to my hand and put down the ten of diamonds.

He ignored it and picked up a card from the deck, placing it on top of the ten almost instantly. It was the four of spades, I grinned as I picked it up, putting down the three of clubs and saying firmly "Rummy" Then showing him the two runs I had made, nine ten jack queen, hearts, three four five, spades.

He glared down at the cards and put down his own hand, the three was the final piece that he needed to win the game. if I had put it down earlier, he would have won the game.

I smiled at him. "Best out of three?" I suggested.

This time I swept up the cards and shuffled them quickly, waiting for his nod to deal them out, giving him the eight cards for the first move.

We played the game for longer than the three games specified. he won overall, by about five games. It was fun to play with someone who was a challenge.

We moved onto Seven Bridge, which was slightly different to Rummy, but about the same, ish.

It was sort of a mix of the game Sevens and Rummy. It was easy really, once you knew the rules.

That occupied us for about an hour, playing different card games, he won all the sets of games but I won quite a lot o the games as well.

Then, I asked him if he played chess. He nodded as I booted up my laptop once more, opening a game of chess that was 'vs. yourself' mode, so that he could play with me.

I gave him the whites and waited for him to move.

He turned the laptop back to me for my move, this continued until the game was over, he had me well and truly cornered, there was nothing I could do to prevent the imminent checkmate. so I moved the king so it was easy for him to place me in checkmate.

We played more games, I won a few, however, most of the time we ended up with a stalemate. He was really good, even better than I was. but I crept up on him now and again.

We played until the train sowed down. "What's your name?" I asked as he placed my king in checkmate once more.

"Ryusaki" He muttered as I packed away the laptop and the rest of the things I had on the table.

"Hitomi Nomisuto, it was a pleasure playing cards and chess with you." I smiled as I held out my hand to shake his.

He cautiously took it and shook it, letting go quickly.

His skin was freezing cold, like the sun had not warmed it in weeks.

I stood, retrieving my small suitcase from under the desk and slinging my laptop bag over my shoulder.

I pulled my cane out as I moved down the train, it hadn't stopped yet, but it was slowing readying itself to stop.

I moved to the closest door and waited for the train to stop. When It did I felt for the button that opened the doors, but I couldn't find it.

I pale, long fingered hand pushed the button and I looked to see Ryusaki standing, hunched over standing next to me.

I just thought of him hunched over in the seat, did he ever stand/sit straight?

But come to think of it, he was sat strange as well, he hand his knees pulled up to his chest and seemed like he was balancing on his feet? Surely not, no one would manage that for hours on end, could they?

"Thank you" I said as I stepped from the train. walking to the slope that led down to the car park I picked up my phone, and tried turning it on.

* * *

**A/N How's it looking? Comment, suggestions, opinions or even flames, I love to hear your opinions, and a quick review takes little to no time whatsoever, so why not let me know how you feel so i can alter things to make as many people hhappy as I cn :)**

**Thank you**


End file.
